Today's wireless communication systems may employ many different types of apparatuses and methods to wirelessly receive, decode, and detect information. Many techniques and architectures exist to receive, detect and decode received information. Factors such as cost and power consumption may be considered when designing a particular system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to detect and decode information.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.